scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney-Hyperion's Lesile
'Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest '''is an upcoming american animated 2D romantic-animated adventure musical film by Bill Kopp, Jeff DeGrandis and Mark York Music by Hans Zimmer (The Lion King) Lyrics by David Foster (Quest for Camelot) Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest 2018 Cast *Francesca Maire Smith - Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman - Frank *Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Jim Cummings - Narrator *Frank Welker - Crow *Jeff Bennett - Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen - Strut *Danny DeVito - The Lorax *Martin Short - Cat in the Hat *Billy West - Elmer Fudd *Jerry Stiller - Pretty Boy *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Jason Alexander - Abis Mal, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Amy Poehler - Joy *John Leguizamo - Sid The Sloth *Emma Thompson - Mrs. Potts *Charlie Alder - Cow and Chicken and The Red Guy *Kelsey Grammer - Hunter *Salma Hayek - Teresa Del Taco *No Voice Actor - Toothless *TJ Miller, Anna Faris and James Corden - Gene, Jailbreaks and Hi-5 *Roger Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Carlos Alazraqui - Juandissimo Magnifico *Collin Dean - Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber - Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Nika Futterman - Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco - Lynn and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLise - Lola, Lana and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud *Elliot Giles - Himself Soundtrack *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 01. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 02. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 03. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 04. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 05. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 06. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 07. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 08. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 09. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 10. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 11. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 12. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 13. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 14. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 15. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 16. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 17. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 18. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 19. *Disney's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 20. Music & Lyrics Video *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 01 - ''Circle of Life Lion King *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 02 - It's To Heavnling Here, Rover Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 03 - A Real Hero, Lesile Drive *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 04 - If I Did'it Have You, Fox and Crow for Camelot *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 05 - It's Look Like a Friend, Frank and Rover Pebble and the Penguin *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest OST Tracks 06 - Love will Find a Way, Lesile and Frank Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Franks' First Quest OST Tracks 07 - Now and Forever (end version), Lesile and Frank Pebble and the Penguin Trailer Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; This friday only in theatres Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; The one and only Friends is back Leslie McGroarty; Okay guys we gotta jail out of here Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; With these old friends Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Hugo Hugo; I'm Coming Abis Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Frank Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; An all-new movie filled with new friends Frank; I can't Leslie McGroarty; You gotta make frank one of us Frank; Yeah Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Disney's Lesile and Frank's First Quest Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Coming to 2018 TV Spots Movie Clips Short Film Production Credits Written and Directed by Bill Kopp and Jeff DeGrandis Producer by Mark York Executive proudcer Steven Spielberg Associate Proudcer Jim Parson and Steven Spielberg Music By Hans Zimmer Lyrics by David Foster Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Gallery Lesile and Frank in Town.png Characters Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Fox_and_Crow.jpg The Lorax.jpg Cat in the Hat.png Elmer Fudd.jpg Pretty Boy.jpeg Rabbit.jpeg Abis Mal.jpg Hugo.jpg Lil' Lightning.png Joy.jpg Sid The Sloth.jpg Mrs. Potts Live Action.png Cow-And-Chicken.jpg Red Guy.jpg Hunter Storks.png Teresa Del Taco.png Toothless.jpg Gene and Hi-5.png Mojo Jojo.png Juandissimo Magnifico.png Lynn Loud Sr.png Rita Loud.png Lincoln Loud.png Lori Loud.png Leni Loud.png Luna Loud.png Luan Loud.png Lynn Loud.png Lucy Loud.png Lola Loud.png Lana Loud.png Lily Loud.png Elliot Giles.jpg Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers